Currently, software application providing “App Stores” such as e.g. the Ericsson Drutt Mobile Service Delivery Platform (MSDP) product, or federated stores as proposed in the Wholesale Applications Community (WAC) consortium are becoming popular. WAC's objective is to offer developers a route to market that reaches the widest possible customer base and provides customers with as much choice as possible.
Via the interface of a networked user device, a user can browse among applications available through a certain app store. When a desired application is selected among the available apps, also known as applications, a user authorization process is initiated and performed, after which the selected application may be downloaded to the user device.
Generally, an end-user may be aware of, and to a degree tolerate, the reason behind some delay forcing him or her to wait while downloading certain amount of content. However, the need to wait for download of what appears to be, and in fact is a limited amount of software application data is less intuitive, and therefore less tolerable from an end-user perspective, since the user authorization, although necessary and desirable from an app providers point of view, does not add to the user experience.
In current delivery systems for applications, authorization is performed after which the application is retrieved. The user has hence to wait for the application to be downloaded after the user has been authorized. This may hamper the user experience.